Experimentation
by Sensuality
Summary: Sora and Riku do more than just science experimentation... Who knew what Sora saw the other night would make him question his own sexuality. RikuxSora ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** This is a yaoi (boyxboy) oneshot with Riku and Sora! If you don't like yaoi or the pairing; then GTFO plz. ;3

I would just like to mention that this is my first time writing a sex scene in a story. **:x** So sorry if it doesn't meet your high yaoi sex standards. Yes, it is kind of cliche and cheesy, but I'm actually quite proud of it. _**Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

Experimentation  
**_

It was such a pretty day out today. Another simple breezy August day without a cloud in the sky. But instead of being able to enjoy it, I was stuck in a stuffy classroom listening to my Science teacher go on about chlorophyll.

For some reason that word made me hungry… _Mmmm, chlorophyll._

I was half asleep when I felt Riku nudging my shoulder. I turned my head on my desk so I was facing him.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily.

"Erm…" Riku nodded his head toward our teacher, who was standing in front our lab table, his gaze locked on me.

"Sora, I know plants and stuff aren't that interesting but I would appreciate if you would stay awake in my class. Besides, you're going to need all this information for your science project."

A project? Aw, dammit.

"Sorry Mr. Vexen," I said sweetly. "You can go on with your lesson now."

"Um, Sora. Class is over. You've been snoring for the past 35 minutes." He replied, obviously annoyed with me. I had only thought I was half-asleep. Apparently not.

I quickly gathered my stuff up and raced out the classroom behind Riku before I could get scolded again. Boy, I wish I had gotten sleep last night…

-------

**Flashback ~ Last Night**

I raced into my room, slamming my door behind me. I was panting and my heart felt like it was about to explode in my chest.

_There was no way I had just seen that._

I waited for myself to calm down before I could rationalize. Maybe I hadn't seen what I thought I did… Or maybe it was an accident.

Yeah, an accident. Let's go with that.

Roxas had accidently fallen on Axel on the couch, and accidently landed in such an awkward straddle, and had accidently shoved his tongue in Axel's mouth.

I shuddered, remembering the image clearly.

I had never known that Roxas, my own cousin, was gay. He was such a lady's man. Every girl wanted him. Apparently every boy did too…

I didn't know why I was making such a big deal of this. Maybe it was because it had made me question my own sexuality. I mean, I was always pretty sure I was straight.

But then again, I thought Roxas was too.

This was too much for my poor hormonal teenaged brain to handle. I lay down on my bed and pulled the covers over my head. Out of sight, out of mind. Right?

I heard a faint knock on my door before Roxas let himself in.

"Sora?" He asked. His voice uneven. I eased down the covers and stared at him with my cheeks bright pink. "I'm… Erm… Sorry you saw that. And sorry I didn't tell you." He nearly whispered the last part.

"I, uh, shouldn't have reacted like that." I mumbled. "I guess I was just a little shocked."

"You aren't upset or anything are you? Because I'm gay and all?" As soon as Roxas asked that, I felt a huge pang of guilt. That's probably what my reaction had hinted towards.

"Of course not, Rox!!" I practically yelled. "It just caught me off guard."

Roxas chuckled a bit and let out a sigh. "Sora, please don't tell anybody. Not yet. I want to tell them myself."

I nodded my head dumbly. "Yeah, sure." At that he smiled and walked out the door. I felt slightly relieved.

I laid there for a while. But every time I closed my eyes I saw that kiss. And as the night grew later and my mind became wearier, instead of Roxas kissing Axel, I saw me kissing Axel. He definitely wasn't my type but for some reason, that image didn't look too off. Even though it _was_ two guys making out.

I suddenly grew curious. I wanted to know what if felt like kissing a man. I mean, I've never kissed anyone before. So, I really wouldn't know what a kiss is supposed to feel like. I pondered my many questions until I grew too tired to even remember how to blink. I slowly let my eyes fall lazily.

And as soon as my I began slipping into a dream state, my alarm went of noisily.

It was going to be a long day…

**-------**

"So Sora, do you want to come over today and work on our science project?" It was the next day, and Riku and I were heading to lunch.

"Sure, Riku." I replied lazily. "Besides, I think you owe me a rematch in Mario Kart."

Riku laughed and shook his head in mock-disappointment. "Tsk tsk, Sora. I invited you over for a project, not so we can play video games."

"I know. But I bet I can beat you this time." I winked and sat down at our usual table with the silverette sitting across from me. I knew Riku could never turn down a little friendly competition.

"Fine. But you might as well sleep-over. You know we won't get anything done tonight."

"I'm sure my mom will be cool with that." I mumbled. I didn't really want to go home and face Roxas again anyway.

The rest of the school day went by painfully slow. Thank god it's Friday though. As soon as the dismissal bell rang, I joined Riku out by the front of the school so we could walk to his house together.

The walk was silent for about half a mile. Then Riku piped up, "Hey Sora. Have you ever been curious?"

My heart just about stopped and my eyes got wide. "WHAT?"

"I am." He admitted.

"R-Riku… You've been curious about… _Guys_?" I asked in disbelief.

"What?! No. I was referring to that huge house we just passed. Isn't that what you were staring at?"

"Huh?"

"The other day me and you were talking about how all these rich people acquired the money for these houses. I asked you if you were curious about the people in this house. I know I am. I mean look at it. It's _huge_!"

All the blood rushed up to my face and I immediately looked away from my best friend. Luckily though, he didn't bring it up again on our walk. Indeed, I _was_ curious. But not about the stupid McMansion.

"I'm home!" Riku yelled as we walked through his front door, even though nobody was there besides us. He must do it out of habit.

We threw our bags on the floor in the foyer and raced upstairs to his bedroom. I've always liked Riku's bedroom. It was so modern and simplistic but it had a lot of Riku's personal touches. Such as the silly Miley Cyrus poster by his door that he put up as a joke… Though the joke has well worn off and it's still there.

Riku sat at his computer desk and booted up his laptop as I laid in a heap on top of his comfortable bed.

"Sora, before we go crazy with the video games I'm going to do a little bit of research for our project." He said to me. I nodded and began to doze off. I should've been helping. But I'm just so damn confused and exhausted.

"Sora. Don't you dare go to sleep." I heard Riku warn. But it was too late, I was already softly snoring.

I awoke about an hour later and Riku was no where to be found. I decided to go on his laptop and quickly check my email. As I typed a quick reply to Kairi who had emailed me earlier, that Google search bar in the corner of the web browser taunted me. I quickly looked behind me. Still no Riku. So I let out a sigh and typed in my question.

_**You query "How do I know if I'm gay?" received 1,229,368,753 hits in .06 seconds.**_

I clicked on the first link which brought me to some gay porn site. I turned bright red and quickly exited. I then tried the next which brought me to some psychological health website.

"_**It's very hard for young boys to determine their sexuality. Their hormones make them curious and confused but not many of them exploit these curiosities. It's best for boys to experiment to see what they like and don't like. It's all part of maturing and growing up. A little bit of exploration never hurt anybody."**_

That wasn't as helpful as I thought it would be. So I just closed out of it and turned and saw Riku leaning over my shoulder.

"Ah! Riku! How long have you been there?" I asked frantically.

"Since you clicked on that porn site." He replied nonchalantly. "Sora, do you think you're gay?"

I thought for a moment on whether I should break down and tell him or be defensive about it. I picked the latter.

"No! I was just… Um… Doing research for a friend of mine." I stuttered out. Riku didn't look convinced.

"Uh-huh. I see." The silverette strolled over to the bed and plopped down on it. "So you don't want to kiss me Sora?"

I turned even redder from before and I was rendered speechless. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to form some kind of reply. But Riku just shook his head in disdain.

"I don't feel like working on plant project right now." He said softly. "I rather work on a different project. But I don't know much about it. So I guess we'll have to experiment and see what happens."

When in doubt, change the subject. That's my motto. "Hey Riku, let's play Mario Kart." I said quickly. He started cracking up and got up to set up the game station.

We both sat in front of the T.V. screen preparing for our friendly competition. I was just glad Riku shut up about the _gay_ thing. After about and hour of game play, the score was 18-18 and we were both really tense and competitive.

"Hey Sora, care to place a friendly wager on this final race?"

I should know better than to gamble with Riku. Every time I do, I end up losing a couple bucks or end up having to wear a dress to school. Ugh. Stupid Riku and his silly bets. "Sure. What's your wager?"

"You first."

"Hmmm… If I win, you have to cut your hair. I'm talking buzz cut." I said proudly. He glared at me and let out a sigh.

"Fine. But if I win… You have to kiss me."

I didn't sense any humor in his voice. I was pretty sure he was being dead serious. I nodded dumbly and turned back to face the game screen.

For a while, I had the lead and I was pretty sure Riku would be going to school bald on Monday. But at the last minute he stole the lead and won the race.

"Hah! Now the score's 19-18!" He cheered, throwing his fist in the air in a victory stance. My heart was beating rapidly. _He won_.

"Looks like I get to keep my hair." He stated matter-of-factly. "As for you, fork over the $10."

I felt like all the air escaped my body with I scoffed at him in disbelief. So he _was_ kidding about the kiss. But damn, Riku's got a pretty good poker face.

I pulled the ten dollar bill from my back pocket and handed it to the silverette. He smiled mischievously and yanked it from my hand.

"Sora, you seem disappointed." Riku noted. In a way I kind of was. "I was just trying to get back at you for lying to me."

"What did I lie about?"

"Why you were Googling '_How do I know if I'm gay?_'."

"…" How _does_ one respond to that?

"It's okay Sora. I'm supposed to be your best friend. We tell each other everything." Riku was laying his guilt trip on pretty thick, and of course it was working.

"You're right Riku… Here's the story…" I started at what I saw last night all the way up to my feelings right now. Riku listened intently and didn't make jokes or criticize me at all. He just nodded at the right moments and asked questions when needed. And when I was done, I felt a million times better.

"So you seeing Roxas and Axel like that made you question your own sexuality?"

"Yeah. Riku, what's wrong with me?" I wailed. The silverette wrapped his arms around me in a friendly, not-homoerotic way.

"You are what you are Sora. I would never judge you."

"Riku…"

"Sora, can I kiss you?" His question made me jump a little. He must of felt it because he looked at me apologetically. "I'm being serious Sora. I want to know and I know you want to also. We're best friends. And whatever happens can stay between us. There's nothing wrong with experimenting."

I continued to look down at the floor, my cheeks still tinged with red . I wanted to yell _'kiss me you sexy beast'_, but I figured that would ruin the moment. So instead I looked up and locked my blue eyes with his green.

He ran his hand against my cheek, sending chills throughout my body. Then he took one gentle finger and ran it against the length of my lips.

"So soft…" He murmured, a smirk on his beautiful face.

He slowly began to lean in, having to bend over a little do to the fact I was at least 4 inches shorter. I stood on my tippy-toes to meet him halfway. Then, our lips mashed together and I felt an electrifying spark through my body that I've never felt before. Even when I masturbated I never felt this high.

Our lips moved in sync with each other as if in a beautiful tango. Then, all too quickly we fell apart. My legs felt wobbly and my vision was blurry. I've never felt an emotional rush like that before.

"Open your mouth when we kiss Sora." Riku commanded softly before diving into my lips again. I did as told and felt Riku slip his tongue in as he explored the crevices in my mouth. I wasn't nearly as experienced as him, so I just followed his lead and try to do to him what he did to me. He seemed to be responded positively so I'm pretty sure I was doing it right.

The passion in the air intensified as I felt Riku take full control and push me onto his bed with him falling on top. I didn't even care about breathing at this point. Kissing Riku was worth never ever breathing again as long as that meant he would continue to shower me with kisses.

Slowly he slipped his tongue from my mouth and began to lick my bottom lip. I couldn't help but to purr in ecstasy. Then he worked his way down. First kissing my chin, then nipping at my neck, as I felt his icy hands slither under my t-shirt.

He fingered at my stomach muscles, which weren't as taut as his, as he continued to plant kisses on different parts of my neck and face. His hands then slid down and teased the waistband of my pants. I wasn't sure how far Riku intended this to go, so I was just playing along.

His lips crashed back into mine and he moaned into my mouth as he continued to run his hands all over me, touching all but what I wanted him to. It was getting quite frustrating.

Then, he just stopped and rolled us over to where I was on top of him and he was on the bottom.

"How was that Sora?" He asked breathlessly.

"Riku…" I mewed softly. I wanted more. End of story.

"Sora, do you want to keep going?" He asked cautiously. I nodded dumbly. "This means you're gay, right?" He asked suddenly.

I couldn't help but to laugh. He glared at me for a second before joining in too. "I guess. Either that or you're really good at seducing little boys." I teased.

He smiled and pulled my face down to his. "If we keep going, then that means you have to be mine forever." He mumbled against my open lips.

"Forever!" I moaned dramatically as we continued what we started.

I really didn't like being on top, for that meant I'd have to take initiative and lead. I liked it better when Riku was in control since he had more experience and knew what he was doing. I told him this after about 5 minutes of our hardcore make-out session. He just laughed and flipped us back over again.

Sometime during Riku giving me love bites, my shirt was pulled of and discarded beside the bed along with his. His sweaty skin felt so good against mine. And his muscles were so pronounced, I could feel then grinding into me. It was awesome.

I felt his sweaty hands snake into my pants as he gently pulled them off and threw them with the shirts. I fumbled with the button on his jeans as I tried to get them off, with no prevail. I heard Riku chuckle as he unbuttoned them for me and let me pull them down. Soon they were in the forgotten clothes pile too.

Still in our boxers, we continued to kiss and touch one another. Riku seemed to learn all of my sensitive spots and left several hickies on my neck and chest. But I was his, so he was _allowed_ to mark me up.

"I'm going to make you feel good Sora." He whispered in my ear. That alone could've made me melt. I nodded again and surrendered my body to him.

He trailed his tongue down my abdomen until he reached the top of my boxers. I gulped loudly as he began to pull them down… _with his teeth. _

I was already hard. And I have been from the start. Who could blame me? Riku's just awesome like that. _Wink._

I knew what he was about to do, but it took my mind a little while to register it when he wrapped his lips around me. I gasped and moaned and clawed at the sheets as he worked his magic.

After a while I began to buck my hips in sync with his sucking which felt even _more amazing_. Who knew Riku was such a pro…

Then a burst of energy flew through my body and I knew what was going to happen next.

"R-rrriiikkuu… Sttoop." I wailed. But he didn't stop. In fact, he picked up speed and it was driving me absolutely insane. "P-p-plllleeeassee R-rriikkuu! I'm… I'm.. I'm-"

"Mhhhmmm…" I heard Riku groan as I climaxed uncontrollably and wailed and screamed like a little girl.

Riku appeared to have swallowed and I instantly became embarrassed. He must have sensed this because he came and laid on top of me, planting more kisses on my chest and neck.

"Sorry Riku." I murmured, cheeks still red.

The silverette looked me in the eyes and began to run his fingers through my hair. "Don't be, love." He whispered. He then flipped us over to where I was on top again. I yawned and then snuggled into his chest.

"I'm next." Riku said seductively in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Can we get something to eat first, I'm starved."

"Sure Sora. What do you want?"

"Chlorophyll…" I giggled and closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It seemed to be in sync with mine.

I have to remember to thank Mr. Vexen on Monday… If it wasn't for his stupid project, this never would've happened.

And you see boys and girls, there is nothing wrong with experimenting. Just use the right test tubes and don't leave your Bunsen burner on too long…

_Mmmmm, chlorophyll._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** There you go folks. My first erotic-esque piece of literature. I know it wasn't extremely hot or what-not but whatever. Oral sex is oral sex. You can't really go wrong with that **xD**

I hope you all enjoyed! _(And nobody better flame this. It's gay sex. There's nothing wrong with it you homophobic jerks...)_


End file.
